I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter to enable a standardized lid to be used with different-sized cans.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional paint cans typically comprise a tubular cylindrical casing having an opening at one end. An inwardly extending rim is provided adjacent the open end of the paint can and this rim includes an annular and inwardly extending groove. This groove is adapted to cooperate with the sealing flange on the lid provided with the paint can.
In many operations, however, it is impractical to repeatedly remove the lid provided with the paint can and, after use, replace the paint can lid provided with the paint can. For example, in automotive body shops it is necessary that paint of many different colors be mixed and ready for application without any appreciable time delay. The time required to remove the paint can lid provided with the paint can, mix the paint and thereafter replace the paint can lid unacceptably increases labor cost.
Consequently, many body shops and the like use paint mixing equipment having a plurality of shelves in a rack which supports paint cans of different colors. Additionally, the conventional lid of the paint can is replaced by a substitute lid having both a stirring element and a spout. Upon insertion of the paint can into the paint can rack, mechanical means engage the stirring element so that the paint in the paint cans is continuously mixed or stirred while the can is positioned in the rack. Thus, when paint in the can is required, the paint can is removed from the rack with this lid, dispensed through the dispenser on the lid and then replaced within the rack so that mixing of the paint continues.
One difficulty in manufacturing paint mixing equipment of the type used in body shops is that there is little standardization of the size of the paint can rims even for the same quantity of paint, e.g. quart size or gallon size. Thus, a quart size paint can from two different manufactures may have different size rims. This is particularly true in Europe where liter paint cans are employed and there is virtually no standardization from one country to the next.
Consequently, in order to provide paint mixing equipment capable of accepting cans from different paint manufacturers, it has been previously required to separately manufacture a different paint can lid with the mixing element and dispensing spout for each different manufacturer. Typically, these lids include a sealing flange which extends into the paint can opening and is secured in place by locking feet. The size of the sealing flange, however, still varies from one manufacturer to the next.
The previously known requirement of separately manufacturing different lids for different manufactures increases the overall costs of the paint mixing equipment.